diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Sakamaki
Ai Sakamaki '''is the only daughter of Subaru Sakamaki and Hikari Sakamaki, who is also the last Pureblood of the Sakamaki family. She appears with her younger half-sister to give Hikarii's final message to Subaru when he wakes up from his 1000-year slumber. Appearance Ai has her mothers and father trait and possesses, the ethereal beauty of the purebloods, she is very beautiful, like her mother and grandmother with white hair and red eyes .When Ai was a child, she had short, wild hair that was accessorized with a hair band and bangs that was in front of her face. When she was a little bit older, her hair had grown to her shoulders and she was described by her mother as soft and shiny . Once reaching adulthood, Ai's hair had grown long and wavy with bangs that hung just above her eyebrows. Ai has been seen to wear her hair in a high pony tail when cooking. Ai has inherited her mother's big eyes. It is noted by other members of her family hikari resembles her father Subaru, having a calm face and a smile like her mother, Hikari. '''Personality As a child Ai, unlike Hikari, she is more mature for her age, she is shown to adore her mother, . Ai was a very observant child and seemed more aware of things happening around her than the adults were aware of. Ai has a good sibling relationship with her half-sister as they are shown scolding one another. At a young age Ai was very much hyperactive in nature, a trait that would followed her into adulthood much like her mother. A young Ai was very much hyperactive in nature, a trait which has followed her into adulthood Between the years of letting go of her crush on Kaien and Ren's birth, Ai showed a rather dark side in trying to manipulate her mother and foster father into producing a sibling for her. Primarily so Ai could love her sibling and drink their blood, as she rather dislikes the alternatives of Animal blood. Once Ren was born Ai gave up on the idea, instead focusing more on being a loving sister. Ai is shown to not tolerate anyone insulting her beloved sister simply due to her not being a Pureblood. When an old woman still loyal to the old vampire society voiced disgust at the Sakamaki bloodline having a "filthy blooded" child, Ai snapped and used her Pureblood powers to silence her and threatened the old woman to never speak of her sister so disrespectfully. It was only thanks to Ren intervening that Ai calmed down. Abilities Like all pureblood vampires,Ai has an inhuman strength as well as increased speed, increased vision and hearing, and smell. Being a vampire, she also has fast healing and healing saliva. Ai has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the head or heart. . Ai can control humans and vampires but chooses not to use this power. Ai is able to manipulate fire and erase people's memories. Ai has also shown telekinesis, unintentionally strangling someone when she lost her temper.